In the wiring substrate for mounting the light emitting element, the light emanating from the light emitting element can be made clear by forming a light reflecting layer made from a metal on the side face of a cavity for mounting the light emitting element and by filling the cavity with a sealing resin to have a flat surface.
There is proposed (as referred to JP-A-2002-232017 (pages 1 to 7, FIG. 1), for example) a light emitting element mounting package, in which the light emitting element is mounted on the bottom face of a cavity having a sloped side face extending to the outer side by laminating a ceramic aperture frame having the sloped through hole and a flat ceramic substrate and in which a light reflecting metal layer is formed on the side face.
In the package of JP-A-2002-232017 (pages 1 to 7, FIG. 1), however, as the sealing resin fitted in the through hole shrinks, the light reflecting metal layer formed in advance on the sloped side face of the through hole of the ceramic aperture frame is subjected to a stress. This causes a problem that the metal layer peels off the ceramic aperture frame or is strained to lower the light reflecting efficiency.